zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tod´s Wife And A Kit´s Mother
It´s been so many years since I left my long prosperous cop career behind Feels so rewarding to settle down as Nick´s loving wife in the countryside We already had 5 adopted ones and Laverne, our first daughter who takes after me But one more child, my firstborn son, was yet to come I still remember how overjoyed you were when Jonathan entered the world You deserve to be the father of my children, my former partner most beloved It´s so ironic how I used to be prejudiced about foxes before Yet now one is my husband and I´ve even given birth to one That kit is now six years old, and as adorable as a fox kit can get Now it looks like he and you are having a nice father and son moment I see how you´re playing ball with him on the backyard merrily Little Jonathan grows up so fast and is so full of energy He´s a sporty and nice little gentlefox who´s always ready for action Just by looking at him from afar, one can see that he´s your son His orange foxy fur does indeed share that same shine Although his paws don´t have claws and his eye color is much closer to mine Despite being a fox, he has rabbit-like teeth and is mostly herbivorous Looks like you´re not the only fox in the house anymore who loves blueberries Just like Laverne, he gets along well with our other kids despite being a hybrid When he`s from a loving and caring interspecies family, there´s no need to feel ashamed I haven´t seen you this happy ever since our wedding Well, you did always want deep down to become a father too, didn´t you darling? After I´m done with my carrots on the farm, I too join the fun We bring him to the swings and give a fun ride for our little one As he´s enjoying it, I tell you how much he already reminds me of you You smile at me and mention that he has inherited my high spirit too To both you and me, family is one of the things in life we value the most I feel blessed to have a husband who´s a selfless, gentle sweetheart Jonathan swings for a while until he gets a bit tired, but is still happy The little fox goes to get a nice warm hug from his bunny mommy Soon, we have to get back inside, for it´s almost dinnertime Our other children are already there as I go set the table When you tell him to come in with you, Jonathan eagerly follows his father As always, he politely obeys and goes wash his paws before dinner In the kitchen, I remove my farm hat and put my apron back on It´s time I take out the carrot casserole I made for us all from the oven I´m delighted to see how you always help me out with all the household chores You even comment on how you love that I´m good with kids Tugging you by the tie, I give a kiss to the greatest father in the world Being so wonderful with kits is a great trait in any female mammal´s husband The two of us and our seven darling all share a great family dinner together After that, Nick´s still gonna play with them and I´ll read a bedtime story too later Gone are our days as cops, now we work equally hard as parents Yet I still spend all of my nights in the embrace of your loving arms To Jonathan and all my other children, I guarantee a safe and happy future I´m proud to be the first bunny who´s a tod´s wife and a kit´s mother. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about mothers